Highschool Of The Dead Outbreak And love Affairs
by strike master ice
Summary: The group and Rika stay together to survive. Warning for sexual themes and mild language. TakashixSaeko, TakashixRei, TakashixShizuka , TakashixRika , KohtaxSaya.
1. Chapter 1

High School Of The Dead Outbreak And Love Affairs

by Strike Master Ice

Three months passed since the first outbreak incident and Rika finally caught up with the group and joined them for survival.

The group stayed at a high class condo for the night. Takashi and Kohta were cleaning their guns and inserting the bullets in the magazines, while drinking wine they found in the liquor cabinet, the ladies were in the next room drinking and playing strip poker and Alice stay with the guys while playing with Zeke.

Kohta wrote down the list of what caliber rounds they need to stock up ''We need 7.62x51mm nato calibers of rifle ammo for Rika,Rei and me plus magazine clips, 5.56x45mm for M4 Carbine, 12 gauge shotgun shells for you,9x19mm for Saya's MP5 and 9mm for Saeko's M92 handgun and Saya's Lugar. Right now we have enough to fight less of them, but we still need to conserve our ammo.'' Kohta calculated the rounds and the clips of the group weapons.

Takashi picked up the bottle and drank it, then he placed it on the floor.''Wow this stuff is good never knew fancy condo's would have liquor cabinets and yea we definitely need to save ammo until we get to a gun shop.

Kohta chuckle as he picked up the bottle and start sipping. ''yea that hits the spot, well I'm not expect on alcohol and houses, but I can be certain that they would keep liquor cabinets in luxury house's like these for dinners and wild parties.''

Alice came over to them and show a cup for an offer. ''Kohta may I have some please?'' she gave her cute puppy eyes on to him.

With that he sigh and leaned over and whisper in her ear. ''ok but don't tell Saya onee-chan, I don't want her catching you drunk.'' he pour a small drips on the cup for her.

Alice was being cheerful and sipping it, as she drank her eyes were wide open and her express wasn't please. ''ew this is gross! I'm not drinking this ever again.''

Takashi and Kohta burst laughing as they were on the floor.

''ok I think you should stick with the juice Alice.'' Takashi got up and head to the fridge to get her a juice.

Kohta got up to put the magazines in his tactical vest and close the zipper.

Alice saw Takashi stepped in the room with a juice in his hand and pass it to her.

''Thank you Takashi oni-chan.'' she took it from him and open the can and start drinking it.

One hour passed Alice was asleep hold Zeke on the bed, Takashi and Kohta were sitting outside the veranda floor looking up the stars in the sky.

''Man! Tonight is a great night isn't it?'' Kohta finished the whole wine and threw the bottle off the veranda.

The bottle made a shattering sound that it made all them leave the area.

Takashi picked up another bottle and opened it and faced Kohta.'' Yea. Tomorrow we're gonna be hungover since we drink a lot. I'm gonna check on the ladies, I'll be back.''

''Hey when your done can you get me my rifle?''

''Sure and if anything happens let me know.'' Takashi got up and went inside the room.

He walk to the corner and picked up Kohta's rifle.

_''ok now I got to see how are they doing'' _he went straight to the door and opened it slowly.

As he did his eyes were wide and was shocked. Rei and Saeko were in their under clad asleep on the bed together, Saya was wearing her t-shirt and blue strap panties as she slept on the floor, Rika was in her white see through baby doll outfit and was sleeping in the couch.

Takashi's start having a nose bleed and quietly close the door without make a sound.

As the door was close he turned facing the opposite direction, as he did face was shocked and almost had a heart attack.

In front of him was Shizuka who was naked as she rubbed her eyes.

He got nervous as he face was red and pull the bottom of his shirt down covering his hard on.

Shizuka open her eyes and blushed really red.

Takashi turned his head as he close his eyes and stammered out.''I'm..so sorry sensei... I didn't know.. you were here.. and.. why are you naked...?''

She explains as both her hands were covering her top and bottom of her body.''well.. we were playing strip poker while we drunk and somehow I lost. They all ganged up on me and stripped me naked..''

Takashi open his eyes and slowly turn his head facing her face.

''I..see and you all got wasted...?''

In respond she nodded, and her eyes were staring on his hardness poking out of his pants.

''Takashi do you think I'm really sexy when I'm naked?'' Shizuka release both her hands exposing her body as she start posing herself in a erotic way.

Takashi felt the pressure of his blood reaching towards his head when Shizuka was just teasing him or sexually tormenting him, as he remember her question as he answered.

''Um.. well.. yea.. you do actually..''

With that her reaction made her happy as she jump up and down, as she did her large breast were bouncing rapidly making Takashi feels like hes about to die and go to heaven.

Shizuka stop jumping and came a little closer to him with her arms around his neck.

''Really! Like a pornstar?''

Takashi's nose gushed out blood from his nose and passed out on the floor from that tease she made. Shizuka giggled and went to get a cold wet towel from the bathroom and placed it on his forehead as she wipe the blood off his nose.

Takashi woke up from his unconsciousness and move his body up, as he did his mouth dropped. He was in his boxers as Shizuka was asleep holding pants.

He got up and took his pants from her hands and put them on. He carried his naked former nurse to the bedroom where all the ladies were asleep and place her on a empty bed.

He gave a sigh as he pull a blanket to cover her body and gave a kiss on her cheek. With that he left the room with the door close and went to check on Kohta.

When he got there Kohta was asleep on the floor of the veranda and so much empty bottles of wine was on the floor, He left the rifle on the floor and cover him with a blanket.

Takashi went to the couch in the living room and fell asleep as he took his last drink of wine.

The next day everyone woke up with a bad hangover. Saeko and Rika were in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

Saya was in the bathroom combing Alice's hair, Takashi and Kohta turned on the t.v to check on the news and Shizuka and Rei were folding up their dried clothes.

Rika yelled out from the kitchen.''Breakfast is ready! come get it!''.

Everyone gather to the table and started eating scramble eggs,chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice.

The atmosphere on the table was quiet because everyone got hungover from last night.

Saeko was eating and began to start the conversation.''So hows was everyone's night?''.

Kohta swallowed his food as he faced her with a embarrassing expression.''Bad I drank too much and passed out.''

Everyone made a chuckled. Then Saeko faced Takashi and spoke to him.''Takashi how was your night? Did you drink too much also?''.

Takashi gave a sheepish grin and scratch the back of his head.''well a little.. and my night was ok I suppose.''

Shizuka's reaction turned and stared teasing him.''Really! Even after you saw me naked and said I was sexy when I'm exposed my body!''.

Everyone on the table dropped their forks and knives with their mouths dropped and stared at Takashi.

Takashi's face was all red as he started sweating and stammer out his words.''...well.. I.. yea..but you just pop out of nowhere and start asking me that question when you were drunk...''.

Shizuka blushed and giggled.''yes I did. At least I offer you to have you way with me.''.

Rei and Saya glaring at him,Saeko and Rika was giggling at thought is was funny,Kohta gave a sheepish grin as he looked at the two girls glaring and Alice was confused.

After breakfast everyone started packing up and ready to leave. Takashi loaded shells in the shotgun and pull the slide to engage the shell.

Saeko and Kohta went outside to secure the area for everyone to load their luggage in the Humvee, Rika close the door and walked out the building holding her M4 Carbine.

Takashi was the last one to leave and hopped in the vehicle.

Shizuka start the engines and they drove off towards their destination.

Kohta peered through the binoculars to see if there was any sign of life around the area. Saya took a piece of gum out and put it in her mouth.

''That's strange?. There's no sign of them, could they be wiped out already?'' Kohta gazed on the binoculars.

Saya began chewing and placed her hand on Kohta's shoulder.''Keep your guard up, they could be hiding in the buildings.''.

Kohta nodded as he pass binoculars to her and hold his rifle.

Saeko moved closer to Takashi and sat between his legs as she leaned back on him, he blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid back.

''You tired from last night?''. Takashi nuzzled the back of her neck.

Saeko smiled and placed her hand behind her back grabbing his balls.''Yea I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to sleep with you in bed, I was waisted.''.

Takashi start panting for air and moved closer to her ear and whispered.''Its ok baby, once we find shelter soon we'll get our chance.''.

Two hours passed as they found a gun shop. Kohta, Rika,Saeko and Takashi got out of the vehicle with large duffel bags and went in the shop with the door close.

Kohta took out his list from the pocket and examined it.''Ok, lets grab what we came for and get out.''.

Everyone nodded and spread out to get the ammunition.

Takashi and Kohta picked up the bullets that were in the boxes and dumped them in the bags. Rika searched for magazine clips that were compatible for their weapons and Saeko guard the door if any of them were going to show up.

Rika was done collecting the clips as she looking around the backroom, she notice a wooden box that was labeled danger as pulled it out from the shelf and opened it.''Hand grenades.''.

She picked up a belt and attached the handles on the key ring.

Kohta went to check on her and his mouth dropped.''Grenades! We hit the jackpot!''.

She chuckled and toss him the belt.

Kohta caught it and strapped it on his waist as he made a grin.

Saeko picked up a tactical vest and handed to Takashi.

Takashi wore a black tactical vest over him and filled each of the pockets with ammo. Saeko looked out the window and checked the view.

Rika and Kohta came to join them as they were ready for action. Saeko turned the doorknob and pull open the door.

Takashi and Kohta dashed through the doorway with their guns pointing on each opposite directions.

Rika and Saeko stepped out carrying the grenades and looked area they front and sides.

''Its clear come on.'' Takashi lower his shot gun as he the the rest of the group walked to the vehicle.

They Saya and rest of the group were happy that they got what they needed without any problems.

Rei took the bags and dropped them in the trunk.''Its strange that their not showing up? Whats going?''

The guys looked around with their guns up on their chest and remained alert.

Kohta gave a serious expression as he switch the gun to safety.''They could be hiding or trapped in the buildings so they can strike at any moment.''.

Rika turn to Takashi and tapped on his shoulder.''Takashi where do we go next?''.

Takashi close his eyes and think about their next destination.

His eyes opened wide and answered.''We have to find a big story house, surrounded by a strong gates for shelter .''.

Everyone nodded as they all got in and drove off.

Five hours passed and the sun was about to set. The group found a large house next by a convenient store and set to call home.

Saeko and Rei went to the store to get food so they can start dinner soon. Rika, Kohta and Takashi went inside the house to kill any of them that were inside the house.

Takashi and Kohta carried the bodies outside and threw them on the curb. Rika gave a signal for the rest of the group to come inside.

Later Saeko and Rei came in the house with bags of grocery for tonight's dinner.

Takashi went upstairs to a bedroom to rest until dinner is ready, Shizuka,Alice and Saya clean the house up and unpacked their clothes, Rei,Saeko and Rika start dinner for everyone and Kohta was busy putting bullets in the clips.

Saya was done helping and went to check on Kohta.

''Hey. I see your working hard on loading bullets in.''. Saya stepped in the room as she sat down on the floor next to him.

Kohta gave a grin and picked up the next magazine clip.''Well that's what I'm good at, and I never get tired of it.''.

Saya gave a smirk and laid her head on to his shoulder.''Man, I'm glad we found a big house like this. I'll bet none of them could get through with strong steel gates out there.''.

Kohta pat his hand on her head.''Yea, but we're still alive and that's gonna be that way.''.

Saeko hollered to call everyone to come downstairs.''Dinners ready!''.

Takashi woke up from his nap and came downstairs, Saya and Kohta both sat down on their chairs and Shizuka and Alice finish washing their hands as they gather to the table.

The group started eating with an enjoyment on their faces.

Takashi stared at Saeko and Rei to think about being with them no matter what happens even if they share him together as a lovely couple.

After dinner the ladies went to go take a bath, while the guys sat outside the veranda drinking beer they got from the fridge.

I hope you guys enjoyed. I just love with Highschool of the dead so much (grins)

Forgive me if there's bad grammar or spelling. I'll update chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

High School Of The Dead Outbreak And Love Affairs

by Strike Master Ice

Takashi was peering through the scope of the sniper rifle to be on a lookout if any of them would appear.

''Any of them showing up?'' Kohta respond as he set the his gun on safety.

Takashi lower the gun and took a deep breath. ''No its safe.''.

The guys set up lawn chairs and open a few cans of beers as they looked up at the stars.

''Man, what a day. At least I got a lot of my best weapons from the shop.'' Kohta made a grin as her chugged his beer.

Takashi smiled back and gave him the thumbs up. ''Yea, now we're unstoppable. No ways those dead mothafuckers can try to eat us now.''.

''You got that right Chief. With you, me and the ladies team up, none of them can try to reach us, to have a bite of our flesh.''. Kohta slam the can on the rail.

''Look! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!''. Takashi pointed in the air.

The guys close their eyes a pray for their wish to come true, even at times in bad situations during an outbreak.

''So what did you wish for Takashi?''.

''I wish that we find our families and society to be restored and top of that I want to have sex with Rei, Saeko, Shizuka and Rika.''. He gave a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.

Kohta was surprise and gave him the thumbs up. ''Hey, same here. I just wish I could have sex with Saya, if only she can be more open to me and stop pushing me away for once.''.

''Bro, its gunna happen. Just give some time, she'll come around.''

''Yea.'' Kohta clutch his fist and faced it to Takashi.

''Alright Bro!''. Takashi played along with the cool guy act and gave a fist pound to Kohta.

They both grab another can and opened it.

''Here's to the best group and the the sexiest ladies in the world we have in the world!''. Takashi performed a toast with Kohta.

''Cheers!'' They both tapped they beers and chugged to enjoy their night and manly talk.

Meanwhile in the bathroom.

''I wonder what the guys are doing right now?''. Shizuka ask.

''Well from what I can tell, Takashi would be on the look out for us, While Kohta prepare the guns for action if any of them show up.'' Saeko smiled as she scrubbed her body.

''Sensei you have nothing to worried about, Takashi and Kohta know what their doing. Just have some faith in them.''. Rei try to make her feel better.

''Well... ok and besides Takashi is always my loving hero.''.She blushed as she close her eyes and thinking about Takashi holding his shot gun with his shirt off exposing his broad chest.

''Yea if you did have to be such a slut, to be naked in front to him.'' Saya shot her down with her blunt words.

''H-hey I was drunk! You all ganged up on me and took off all my clothes when we were playing strip poker!''. Shizuka was turning red as her face turned away from Saya.

The girls laughed at her.

''Hey its ok Shizuka, If you were naked, you were naked. At least it shows how fond you are with Takashi, plus all guys love women when their naked. So done feel a shame, try to have some confidence in yourself will you?''. Rika rinsed her body with water to clear all the soap.

''Can I play strip poker too?''. Alice leaned on the bath tub rail.

Saya clutch a fist and hit her on top of Alice's head.''No! Your too young to play this, you little Munckin! Wait till your eighteen or twenty one, then your can play!''.

''Your so mean big sister Saya!''. Alice was crying from her getting her head hit.

''Go easy on her, will you. She's just curious and young.'' Shizuka came over to the tub and gave Alice a hug.

Meanwhile in the living room.

Kohta opened the duffel bags and check out the new guns they got.

''Oh Shit! This is a Colt M4A1 assault rifle use by the U.S army, you can't get this in japan. A MP5A3 used by the Japanese S.W.A.T. Team!, This a Desert Eagle a powerful 44 magnum hand gun! Recoil is strong but it can give a critical hit on them through two heads with one bullet. Oh Wow a M16 assault rifle use by the U.S marines and Army forces its got a three round burst and you can set it to auto or semi auto firing. This a Heckler and Koch UMP9 sub machine gun, and this here is a Glock 17 hand gun. Its semi auto and use by the American police force. Holy Fuck! This is a Colt Anaconda 44 magnum revolver its ammo is limited, but the bullet can pierce through two or three heads on them. Whats left in the bag left is steel arrow bolts for Rika's cross bow, so we can use it to kill a few of in them in silence and the arrows are reusable.''

Takashi drop a sweat on his head seeing how Kohta is amazed of the guns they have.

''Kohta you might want to calm down a bit. Lets inspect the guns before we use them ok?'' Takashi gave a sheepish smile and scratch the back of his head.

''Gotcha Leader! Lets prepare to load the bullets in tonight and go trigger happy first thing in the morning!''. Kohta gave a salute to his leader and took a box of rounds and a magazine clips to fill them in.

Takashi grabbed a shotgun ammo bandoleer from the bag and filled the whole belt up to 55 rounds. He dumped the rest of the shells in his tactical vest.

Kohta filled his vest with rifle round clips and handgun clips. He also prepare Rika with assault ammo in her vest as well.

''I wonder how are the ladies holding up?''Takashi thought as he put in the last shell in his vest.

''They'll be fine, at least their not making any noise's that can attract them.'' Kohta carried a piled of discarded ammo boxes to the trash can.

Saeko came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around her.

''Hey guy's whats up?''

Takashi and Kohta were shocked as they started getting nosebleeds.

''S-saeko... Y-you look really hot with that towel on..'' Takashi stuttered as her stared top to bottom looking at the sexy samurai chicks body.

''Thank you Takashi, that's sweet of you. But I got to sleep and first thing tomorrow we got some killing to do.'' She knelled down to Takashi and gave him a kiss on the lips.

''Y-yea. Me and Kohta will keep an eye out if anything happens, right Kohta?'' He smiled to her and looked at Kohta.

He was unconscious from the nose bleed her had as he laid on the floor. Takashi dropped a sweat and Seako made a giggle.

Saeko got up and walked to the room and as she was about to open the door she turn facing Takashi, giving him her seductive voice.''Good night Takashi.''

She took off her towel and it exposed her naked body as she gave a blow a kiss to him. Takashi's cheeks turn red and passed out on the floor.

Shizuka and Rika came out of the room in their under clad and went to the kitchen to make themselves a midnight snack.

''I'm in a mood for strawberries and whipped cream.''. Shizuka took out a box of fresh strawberries and a container or whipped cream.

''Don't forget chocolate syrup, I like my fruit nipples dipped in chocolate sauce.'' Rika took out a container of chocolate syrup as she lick her lips.

''You know, the way you ladies talk very sexual can get the boys very turned on, if you know what I mean.'' Saeko leaned and the wall as she stared at the two ladies.

''Aahh! S-saeko how long you were standing there for ?''. Shizuka got startled.

''Not long. But I hope if you willing to shared the snack with me, I can teach you girls how to spice up Takashi's sex drive.'' She gave a wink to the girls.

''Ok! Ok! Here, You can have some.'' Shizuka passed the bowl to her.

Saeko took a piece of strawberry and ate it.''Ok. To get him all turned on, you have to wear something revealing and sexy, then do some naughty pose's and slowly come up to him like a preying tiger.''

''Oh... Please tell me more.'' Shizuka was mesmerized by her knowledge.

''Yea, and if he starts touching your breasts, grab him down there and massage his balls. Because that gets him going like a lawnmower.''

''Oh yea. I'm gunna rock Komuro world when I have a chance.'' Shizuka began touching herself as she listen to the samurai chicks advice.

I hope you guys liked it. And I know I know, I have update a story for a long while now since I have been school and work.

Chapter 3 will be updated soon.


	3. Chapter 3

High School Of The Dead Outbreak And Love Affairs

by Strike Master Ice

Takashi and Kohta regain conscious after their epic nosebleeds from Saeko's flashing hot body.

'' 'groan' Kohta? What time is it?''

Kohta took his handkerchief from his pocket and clean the blood from his nose and checked the time. ''Its 6:15am, morning sun should be rising up soon.''.

''Alright, lets pack up our equipment and go wake the ladies up.'' Takashi grabbed his backpack and his Benelli and checked outside the balcony.

''Ok there are only a few of them there, so we use a Crossbow to kill them.''

Kohta came out with his rifle and peered through the scope.

''You and Saeko can kill them, while Rika and I will cover you guys and the others.''

''Great plan. Let's go!''

Takashi open the door to the bedroom and wake the ladies up.

''Rei, Wake up. We have to leave, tell the ladies to get dress and pack up everything.''.

She nodded and grabbed her clothes.

Rika came out of the room in her short shorts and a tube top.

''Takashi get ready, we have to get out right now.''

''Ok me and Kohta will head out and kill as many as we can. Meanwhile we and the others load our stuff in.''

Takashi grabbed a Crossbow from the bag and steel bolts and went outside.

''Takashi steady the bow and get a target and pull the trigger to release the bolts.''

''Steady the bow, target locked and Fire!'' He pull the trigger and the arrow launch and hit one of them on the head.

''After the shot, place the next arrow on the slot and pull the slide to reload!'' Kohta ran with his Berreta and open fire.

Takashi fired the next arrow killing them on the eye.

''Yea a good fucking bulls eye! ''

Kohta grabbed Takashi's arrows and bring them to him.

''Nice shot leader, I didn't know you were good with a Crossbow.''

''Well I'm surprised too.''

The ladies came out with the bags and guns and threw them in the trunk.

''Shizuka start the engines!'' Rika took out a M16 and fired at three of them.

Takashi switch to his Benelli and shoot at them, Kohta Continued shooting with his hand gun and Rika beat them on the head with the rifle butt.

The engine's on Humvee started. Takashi and Kohta got in. Rika went to open the gate as she continued opening fire.

''Ok lets move it!'' She ran to the front seat door and got in.

''Step on it Shizuka!'' Saya gave the command.

The tire's screeched and she ran them over.

''That was close.'' Takashi gave a sigh of relieve.

Kohta release the magazine clip and inserted bullets, Rika took out a cuban and lighted up.

''I wonder where are we heading now?'' Rei looked out the window.

''We should head to a convenient store to stock up on provisions. And then head to Tokonosu pier for shelter.'' Rika exhale the cigar.

''Aside from the provisions, what will we find at the pier?'' Takashi asked as he clean his arrows.

''There's a warehouse I own there, inside there's a underground facility where we have computers, guns,ammo and luxury rooms to spend the night.''

''Sweet! That's what I'm talking about!'' He gave the thumbs up and a devilish grin.

''Oh Yea! More guns coming up!'' Kohta loaded the beretta as he gave a grin.

''Sounds like someone is gonna have fun and get laid tonight.'' Saya moved closer to Kohta.

Takashi,Rei,Seako,Shizuka and Rika giggled.

They arrived at the store and parked next to the front door.

Takashi and Kohta guard the front door, while the ladies were gather stuff.

''Ok got the food and drinks.'' Saya was hold plastic bags of food.

''Ok let's head out.'' Rika pulled the slide of her M16.

The group head out to the door and went to the humvee to load the goods.

''They're coming!'' Alice pointed as she held on to Zeke.

''Oh Shit!'' Takashi grabbed Rei's rifle and set it to semi-auto and open fire on them.

''We'll slow them down, meanwhile just get the food in !'' Kohta joined in on the action.

The ladies quickly threw in every last food in the trunk.

''Dam! This horde of them is worse than the last one in that condo.'' Takashi reached for a extra clip in his vest.

''There's no way we'll clean them out, we may as well retreat and get to safety.'' Kohta

The guys ran back to the vehicle and locked the doors.

''Shizuka get us out of here!'' Rika gave the command.

The busty nurse hit the gas as they head towards their destination.

''That was a close one.'' Rei gave a sigh on relieve.

''Yea. Lets head towards that mansion on the horizon and maybe Rika can call for back up.'' Saeko reached for her gun in her holster.

Two hours past.

The group arrived to the mansion for small shelter.

''I'm gunna take the humvee to the warehouse and come back to you guys on foot. I'll call my team to come pick us up on a chopper.'' Rika took her M16 and a Sniper rifle.

''Ok we'll stay here until you get back, and if anything happens here we'll head up to the roof.'' Takashi waved at her.

Rika drove off and Takashi and the gang entered the mansion.

''Wow! This place is huge. Everyone keep your guard and eye up, any of them or survivors could be in here.''

Takashi took a M4 from the duffel bag.

Kohta took a UMP9, Rei grabbed a MP5A3, Saeko took a Desert Eagle and placed it in her gun holster, Saya took out her MP5 and Shizuka took a Colt Anaconda.

''Shizuka are you sure, you know how to use it? The recoil is strong and the capacity are limited to six rounds.''

Takashi pointed out.

''I'm sure I can use it, I've seen you guys use guns and how to work them. I think its time I start protecting myself now from them.'' Shizuka inserted 44 magnum bullets into the slot.

''Ok, here. Use the speed loaders to quickly reload if your gun is empty and here's a box of bullets you can take.''Takashi gave her two boxes of bullets and three empty revolver speed loaders.

''I'll be sure to reload when there not around me.'' She filled the loaders with bullets.

Next she poured all of the extra bullets in the bra to hold them.

Takashi blushed as he stared at her filling her bra with bullets.

''Shi-Shizuka you can put them in you pockets you know?''

''No its fine I keep the speed loaders in my pants pockets and the extra bullets in my special pockets.''

Alice walking up to Takashi and pulled his arm.

''Takashi may I have a gun too?''

''Alice I would, but I don't want you to get hurt and a gun is not a toy.'' Takashi place his hand on her head.

''But I need to learn how to protect myself and you guys, I can't be stand behind you doing nothing!'' She protest.

Takashi gave a sigh and took a Glock 17 and gave it to her. ''Alice I hope you know what your doing and please stay close to Shizuka ok?''

''I know and I will, Thank you Takashi.'' She smiled and placed it in her waist.

Kotha gave her a silencer so it can quietly kill them without attracting more.

''Ok, Me, Shizuka, Alice and Saeko got the left area. Kohta,Rei and Saya will take the right area. If anything happens try to hide or get to a safer area.'' Takashi sling his duffel bag and walked to the door.

''Gotcha!'' Kohta took the opposite side of the area.

Takashi bust the door as he aim his M4 around the room.

''All Clear.''

The rest of the group went in and close the door behind them.

''Saeko use your sword if there are only two or three of them and I'll take out the rest.''

The group proceed to the next room and land on a fork.

''Which way should we go?''

Shizuka looked at both directions.

''Let's go to the right room before we head to the stairs.''

Takashi pointed his finger.

''Ok Takashi , I'm gunna open the door you ready?''

Saeko grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

''Yea.''

The door open as Takashi hold his M4.

''Whoa. It looks like a drug room or an infirmary?''

The group stepped in the room as they explore the drug room.

''Wow at least I can stock up on medical supplies. Takashi , you and Saeko explore the mansion. I'll stay here with Alice, Until you return.''

She unpacked her medical bag.

''Are you sure? You and Alice's safety are important to me.''

''It's fine, Takashi let have your gun, so if anything happens I'll protect myself and Alice.''

Takashi gave her Shizuka his M4 and took out his Benelli.

''Alright. But be careful.''

Takashi and Saeko left the drug room as they continuing clearing them out of the mansion.

I hope you guys like it and stay safe everyone. I'm gunna work on Chap 4, any idea's please tell me to add in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

High School Of The Dead Outbreak And Love Affairs

by Strike Master Ice

Warning! This chapter will have lemons if your under age please leave until next chapters up.

Meanwhile Kohta and the other ladies explore through the right side of the mansion.

''Shit! Which way?''

He look both directions as he move his UMP9.

''Lets go to the left side to check out that room.''

Saya moved forward setting her MP5 on ''Burst'' and turned the doorknob.

''Rei, Kohta you ready?''

''Yea''

They both answer with their guns ready.

The door swung open and three of them came out.

Kohta shot one on the head and kick it on the chest, Rei used the butt of the gun to hit it on the face and then tripped it to fall down. Kohta stepped in and draw his combat knife to stab it on the head. Saya got a head shot on the last one.

''All Clear.''

Saya lower her weapon.

Kohta dragged the bodies out of the room and left them by the end of the corner.

''This must be a closet room.''

Rei looked around as she search through a rack of clothes.

''Let's grab some fresh clothes, so we can change after clearing them out the mansion.''

Saya scavenge through the racks, picking clothes she wanted.

Rei joined in looking for clothes for herself.

''Kohta there's clothes for you also.''

Saya passed him clothes that fit him.

'' * sigh *... I guess I do need of a pair of new clothes for a change..'''

He smiled and stuffed it in his bag.

''Ok we need to clear out as many of them as we can and find a room we can break for a rendezvous point.''

''Good call Kohta. Also we'll let Takashi and others know where we will be hiding.''

Rei picked up her gun as she prepare to open the door.

Kohta dashed out and pointed his gun.

''So far, so good.''

The group came out of the closet and head to the door next to them. Saya post a paper on the wall for Takashi and the others.

''Lets check the other rooms to find something good.''

Rei whispered to Saya.

Meanwhile Takashi and Saeko continued their search.

''Takashi you think we might able to find survivors in this mansion?''

''I highly doubted if we find anyone in this haunted house.''

Takashi pulled the slide of his shotgun.

Takashi and Saeko found a room next to them.

''Lets see what's in there?''

Takashi open the door and went in.

''Its a bedroom, we can rest here for a while.''

Saeko locked the door and unload the gear.

''Finally we can take a break.''

Takashi took out a bottle of water from his backpack and passed it to Saeko.

''Here. You must be exhausted from the search today.''

She smiled and took it.

''Yea. Its going to take awhile until Rika gets here.''

They both sat on the bed together.

''Saeko how much time we have?''

''Not sure why?''

Takashi placed his hand in his pants pockets digging for something and took it out and showed her it.

Saeko looked and saw a condom on his palm.

''Well.. that is to say if you want to...'''

She smiled as she moved in and press her lips to his.

''So thats a yes?''

Takashi asked.

Saeko unbutton her shirt and pulled the string to loose up her skirt revealing her black thong.

Takashi gave a grin and got undress.

Saeko took the condom from his hand and opened it with her teeth. She placed it on the tip of his manhood and rolled the condom down.

''Let's do it Takashi.''

She remove the string of her thong and dropped it off the bed and got on top of him.

Takashi reached for her left nipple and played with it.

She made a small moan as she close her eyes. She was going up and down on him, her love juice leaked out as she enjoyed the pleasure.

''S-saeko... your the most amazing women in the world... I can't get an enough of you...''

Takashi close his eyes and gave a groan as the hot samurai chick pleasuring his manhood.

''Takashi... I'm all yours...''

She enjoyed him playing with her nipples giving her a extreme ecstasy, like a wild animal she reached back and grabbed his balls.

''aaahhhhh!... S-saeko... I'm about to ….''

Takashi was reaching to his climax as his lover working him out.

''Yes Takashi... I'm ready... so please... Give it to me!...''

Saeko was about to squirt her showers of love juice and ready for his warm load.

''...uuggghh!... ''

''aaaahhhh!''

Both of them made an orgasm at the same time, Takashi's stomach was drench from her juice and Saeko felt his hot load through the condom.

They both panting for air as they laid on the bed.

''Wow that was amazing.''

Takashi smiled to her.

''Yea, I definitely need it , after been killing them and run from them.''

She ran her index finger on his chest.

''So should we get going and searching the mansion?''

''Yea. lets stay like this for a little bit.''

She gave him a kiss on his lips.

''Sure. My beautiful angel.''

He kissed her on the forehead.

She reached down and slowly unravel the condom from his manhood and then hold the tip of the top part as she open her mouth, all of Takashi's salty juice's slide down into Saeko's mouth.

She closed her mouth and swallowed it.

''That was a lot Takashi.''

''It would look pretty if it was on your face.''

She gave a giggle and rest her head on his chest. Takashi pulled the blanket to cover their naked bodies as they slept for a moment.

Kohta and the others found a lounge room where they can take a break.

''Wow there's a bathroom in here. I could really use a hot shower.''

Rei's eyes were dazzling as she mesmerized by the lovely bathroom.

''Kohta honey, please make a clothes line so we can do our laundry.''

Saya seductively unbutton her top to tease Kohta for a favor.

''Yes Ma'am!''

He gave a salute as to took the rope from his bag.

He went to the corner and use a hammer and nails to make a hook, then he tied the hook with the rope and connected to the other side of the corner.

''All done.''

Saya and Rei got in the bathroom as they stripped their clothes.

''Its so nice that this mansion has a bathroom, I can't last one day without showering.''

Rei felt rejuvenate as her body was tingles with hot water.

''Yea, I hope Takashi is ok though.''

''Well he should be ok, please Saeko is with him though, they make a great team.''

Rei lean her head on the tub.

''Rei are jealous of Takashi being with Saeko?''

She teased her with a grin.

''W-what! N-no! No way! I mean their good to work together to fight, but in love!''

Rei stuttered as her face got red.

''You are jealous are you?''

''Ok Ok I am, but its not that Takashi is going for Saeko, its that-''

''He's still mad that you were with Hisashi first and that's why hes interested in Saeko.''

Saya interrupted her.

''Well... yea. I guess I don't deserve him anymore...'''

Rei looked down with guilt on her face.

''Hey don't say that. Just give him time, he'll come around. Plus I know this seems wrong to say this, but I have very small feelings for him.''

Saya came in closer to Rei to make her feel better.

''What? But I thought you like Kohta?''

''Well yes, before Kohta it was Takashi I liked. I never told him that I liked him, because he always thinks about you a lot.''

Saya blushed as she confesses.

Rei was shocked and gave a little smiled to her.

''So in other words, Your jealous of me too huh?''

Rei gave a devilish grin.

''Yea. Someday I'll tell him when the right time comes. But I will stick to my one true love.''

''And thats Kohta right?''

Saya nodded.

''I guess us two girls and Saeko loves Takashi then.''

Rei gave a sigh.

''Well not exactly. There's Shizuka who's always try to hit on him when shes drunk, and top of that she keep's touching him down there a lot.''

Both of them giggled.

''Ok I guess its time to get dried up.''

Saya got up and grabbed a towel.

''Yea lets hurry up so we can wash our dirty clothes.''

Rei got up as she grabbed a dry towel from the rack.

Yea I know what's everyone gonna say. Heh heh... But I hope u liked it. Next chapter will come up.


	5. Chapter 5

High School Of The Dead Outbreak And Love Affairs

by Strike Master Ice

Takashi got up as he find his clothes to get dress.

''Dam! I'm drained from doing it with Saeko, I got get back with the group.''

Saeko woke up and got out of the bed.

''So I guess we're ready to go huh?''

Takashi smiled to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

''Yea. But let's check up on Shizuka and Alice first and then reunite with Kohta and the others.''

The two couple head back to the medical room to go get Alice and Shizuka.

''Did you guys find anything?''

Shizuka strapped herself with the backpack.

''No, lets find Kohta.''

The group went back to the main room and head to the right side of the mansion.

The front door open and Rika came in with a Gatling gun.

''Oh. You guys are ok?''

''Rika your safe.''

Shizuka hugged her.

''Easy queen of big boobs, I not ready to get my face smushed.''

''I'm glad your with us, lets find the others and set up camp in the mansion.''

Takashi took out his crossbow.

Meanwhile Kohta and the other girls found a pantry room filled with food supplies.

''Wow at lease we don't need to go out and get food.''

Rei took out oatmeal from the shelf.

''Yea, lets got back to look for Takashi.''

Saya stuffed can foods in her bag.

Kohta took out his guns found another door.

''Saya get ready to open that door.''

She turned to knobb and pushed the door open and Kohta aimed his UMP9.

A group of scared survivors were holding revolvers and a kitchen knife taped to a stick.

''Wait, I know you people. Your the ones who killed Alice's father!''

Kohta aimed his gun at them.

Saya and Rei were shocked and they pointed their guns at them as well.

''So these assholes, are the ones who killed Alice's father?! You guys are gunna pay for what you've done!''

Saya was ready to pull the trigger.

The survivors were shaking in fear as they hold hold to their weapons.

''W-we didn't know he was human! We thought he was one of those dead corpse's.''

''And You Had to Kill Him?!''

Saya was in heat of rage and was ready to shoot them.

The door opened and Rei turned her head and was surpried.

''Takashi, Shizuka, Rika and you guys, your all ok.''

Takashi gave a smile.

''Yea we manage to find a good sanctuary in this mansion.''

Takashi turn and looked at the survivors.

''Wait, I know you guys, your-''

''Alices fathers killers.''

Kohta cut Takashi's sentence.

Takashi was in deep rage and held up his M4.

''You guys are going to pay for killing the guy! He wanted to protect his daughter! But all of you assholes murdered him like he was bait for a bunch of sharks!''

One of them yelled back at Takashi.

''Watch your fuckin mouth kid! We didn't know he was human and your saying we are the murderers!''

Rika stepped in and held her Gatling gun pointed at him.

''Watch it buddy! I'm a captain of a Swat team special forces, and what he says is true. You charge for murder, I'm placing you all under arrest!.

''Bullshit! You look like a Whore and not a cop lady! But there's no way a bitch like you and a bunch of kids are gunna arrest us!''

Rika lost her temper and bash the guys face with her gun.

''Call me a whore again and I'll shoot you and you people!''

Everyone held their guns to each other faces.

''Looks like we have the upper hand, we'll kill all of you less than one minute.''

Saeko aimed her Desert eagle on him.

Shizuka turned to Alice and talk to her.

''Alice. Honey, You can decide what should you do to them? You want them alive or dead? We won't judge you decision, its your call.''

Alice stepped out of Shizuka's side and came up to the survivors.

She took Saya's MP5 and aimed at them her her tears coming out.

''I-i Should kill you all right now!''

The survivors we breathing deeply as Alice was about to pull the trigger on them.

A loud crash happen next to them, the door broke and a swarm of them appeared.

Shizuka looked at Alice.

''Alice make your decision quick we have to go!''

Alice pulled the trigger and the shots hit them on their legs.

''Ow! What the fuck you little brat?!''

The guy was bleeding from the hits.

''Takashi lets go!''

Alice ran to the door down the hallways.

Everyone ran and Takashi looked back at the wounded survivers.

''That's what you assholes get for killing a innocent man!''

The zombies jumped on top of them and start eating the survivors.

Takashi closed the door and took a deep breath.

''That was close, but we're gonna clean them out of the mansion.''

Saya walked over to Alice and hugged her.

''Alice what you did was the right thing, if we went soft on those bastards, god knows what would of happen if they shoot us and took out gear.''

''I know big sister Saya, but I couldn't hold my pain in after what they did with my daddy.''

Alice started crying.

Saya took back her MP5 and patted on her head.

''Rika what should we do now?''

Rika looked outside the window and saw a large swarm of them heading towards the mansion.

''We can't stay here much longer, we're going to have to wipe most of them out with the grenades.''

Everyone nodded.

''Takashi, you and Rika start with the grenades, we're gonna look through every room and grab as many clothes or supplies and get out the main floor.''

''Ok, be careful.''

Saeko lead the way and everyone ran.

Takashi broke the glass window with the shot gun and grabbed the grenades from the belt and pulled the ring and threw it.

A large explosion cleaned out a number of them, Takashi saw the group open fire at the remaining of them.

''Run Now!''

The group ran to the humvee with the supples.

Takashi and Rika head down to the main floor, They were stopped by one of the carrying a gasoline canister.

''Takashi I shoot him, you get the gas.''

Rika gave a head shot and one of them, the canister dropped. Takashi slide and catches it.

They made it to the humvee, Kohta got on top of the hatch and throw a grenade to blow up the mansion.

Rei tapped on Rika's shoulder to ask her a question.

''Are we going to that warehouse you were talking about?''

''Yea we will be more safer there, its underground and has small surveillance cameras everywhere, You can say its like a hidden underground fortress.''

''At lease we won't have to deal with them all night, we can just rest easy and find our parents.''

Kohta checked his gun.

''Ok we're here.''

Rika got out the vehicle.

She lead the group inside the warehouse.

''Whoa look at all these containers, probably for shipping military goods.''

Saya was astonished.

''Yea but you guys will see the best part especially you Kohta.''

Rika gave a grin.

She open the container doors and everyone got in.

''So now what we just lock ourself's in the container?''

Shizuka was clueless.

Rika took out a device and press the button and the floors were going down.

Hope you guys liked it, Sorry if it took this long since I have been busy. Next chapter will be up.


	6. Chapter 6

High School Of The Dead Outbreak And Love Affairs

by Strike Master Ice

The group realized that they were on a elevator taking them down to a lower level area. The doors open and it reveal a corridors.

''Here we are, home sweet home or should a I say underground base.''

Rika gave them a tour around the area.

''The left area is rooms you can sleep and shower, the right area is the cafeteria and straight down that way is the bridge area where all the surveillance cameras and all the weapons and guns I have.

Kohta ran to the bridge to check out the guns, until Rika stopped him and toss him a card key to gain access to it.

The rest of the group call it a night and return to their rooms.

Takashi laid down on his bed and thought about the group was in safe hands.

''_I wonder how long will we have, until this place overrun by them or another group.''_

The next morning Takashi after a long day from the mansion incident and notice some was sleeping next to him.

''Hey Saeko, good morning. I didn't know you came here last night.''

Takashi grabbed her breast as he kiss her by her neck.

''T-takashi? Where am I ?''

Rika turned over facing him.

''R-Rika!? …. Why are you here?''

He stuttered.

I remember I was drinking last night on the bridge and I went to my room and go to sleep and this morning I ended up in your room.

Rika got up as her naked body was exposed.

''Was I wearing anything last night?''

Takashi stared at her body

''Rika you have a beautiful body and well balance.''

''Thank you Takashi. But don't you have Rei,Saeko and Shizuka with you?''

She smiled.

''Yea but I think you sexy too and no matter how many girls or women I go for I can't choose between them, I love them both too.''

''Oh, so this is a harem?''

''Yea. Your not against it are you?''

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

''No, I'm not. But Its strange but I'm starting to be attracted to you.

Takashi grabbed her right breast and went kissing her.

''Takashi your so daring!''

Rika Unbuckle and took off his pants.

She stroke him on his member with pleasure.

Takashi close his eyes as her enjoy her fun.

''Your enjoying this, are youTakashi?''

She gave a grin.

''W-well... Y-yea..''

Rika stroke harder on his member.

''If gonna let it out, then go don't make me wait.''

She purred with a seductive tone.

Rika rapidly wanted him to reach his climax, but as she did. The door open.

''Hey Takashi what would you like for breakfast? I'm makin-... Oh my god!''

Shizuka came in the room as she watched them foreplay.

''S-Shizuka!''

Takashi got startled as she came in, and without warning. he shot his warm substance all over Rika's face and breast.

''Takashi what are you doing?!''

Shizuka was shocked as what she saw.

''I-I was.. well... ''

He didn't know what to tell her.

Shizuka ran out the room crying.

''Oh no, now I've done. Rika I'm sorry if I made a mess on you. I have to go after Shizuka.''

He gave a worried expression to her as he stared at her face cover from his warm load.

''No you don't have to apologize. I love it, I do look pretty covered in. Just go after her, I'll clean myself up.''

Takashi head for the door, but as he did he looked back at Rika.

''And Rika. Your do look pretty covered up with it.''

He gave a smile to her.

She blow him a kiss and went to take a shower.

Takashi ran to Shizuka's room as he saw her on her bed crying.

''Shizuka?. I'm not sure what should I say, but I can't choose between you or any of the girls I'm with. This makes it more complicated for me and for everyone.''

She turned to him and yelled.

''Oh Like You Can Go Around Being A Casanova Towards Every Girl You See!''

Takashi looked and felt guilty for trying to cover for himself.

''I'll give you some time to think it over.''

Shizuka took a deep breath and close the door.

Takashi went to the cafeteria to whip up breakfast.

''Yo! Morning bro!''

Kohta came in the kitchen wearing a repair men uniform.

''Hey. How did you sleep last night?''

''I didn't, I was up all night checking all the guns that Rika stashed up and believe me she has every weapon, Fire arms, Projectile and hand to hand. This women has more collection than a library full of video games.''

Takashi was surprised and scratch the back of his head.

''What do you think we should do? Keep this around a hidden secret or find another place to use as base?''

Kohta took a orange juice and thought about it.

''Who knows. Its only a matter of time before some other group finds this place and raids it, not to mention kill us all and take our weapons.''

Takashi took a bite out of his eggs tapped his finger on the table.

''Lets round up the group for a meeting and talk this out.''

The group gathered around for the meeting.

Takashi standup and begin his speech.

''As you guys may know we are in safe haven for now, but Kohta suggested that we should take everything here and split, due to the fact that someone else will find this place. What I can do is to keep everyone safe, and if what Kohta said is true then we got no further choice but to leave.''

Everyone was shocked and stared at Kohta.

''Kohta what are you thinking/ We are completely safe no ones going to find this place.''

Rei walked up to him a place her hand on his shoulder.

''You fat otaku! Takashi thinks we are safe, You really think someone will find out about this place?''

Saya was upset.

Kohta stood up a looked at everyone.

''Remember what happen at three months ago, at school, Rika's home, Saya's house , the mall , the fancy condo and other areas we stayed for a few days. No matter where we will go, its just gunna get overrun by them, we two choices One we can give this place a lock down make sure no breaches it and keep all our weapons secured or two we may as well leave to find another area that is more high ground and walls everywhere like a fortress.''

Everyone thought about what happen after the overruns by the them.

''Kohta has a good point, I thought about it last night when we came inside here. After the shit we been through. We got to strengthen our defense so no has to die. So I say we give this place a lock down.''

Rika stand up and announce to everyone.

''I think you guys may know all surveillance cameras are down due to that EMP they launched. We may as well make three cameras around here whoever comes and goes. I'll go and grab all the weapons from the bridge area load them in the humvee, Sorry guys did I forget to tell you I have a extra one in the secret garage.''

Takahi smiled and gave his final speech.

''Ok Rika and Kohta will get the weapons and load everything, Shizuka, Saeko and Rei will prepare to load everything in other humvee topside. Saya and Alice with go find the cameras for each area and I'll go on top of the warehouse roof to keep watch.''

Rika and Kohta dropped everything in the trunk.

''Kohta I need you help installing a gun mount on top of the humvee that way when Shizuka is driving, You'll use the gun turret and I'll sniper behind. And we are gunna give this ride a new paint job.''

Kohta gave a evil grin.

''This is why I like hanging out with you, we think like soldiers planing ahead before on a battlefield.''

Rika burst in laughter.

''Likewise! The humvee will have a camo fatigue color making us look like we are driving a tank.''

Shizuka,Rei and Saeko dropped everything in the trunk.

''All set but we're gunna break through those doors if anything happens.''

Saeko looked around the room.

''Yea maybe Kohta could be telling the truth.''

Rei close the trunk.

Saya and Alice programing the camera's.

''Big sister Saya any idea's where should be put the cameras at?''

''We're gunna put them each area so that way, we know who will come in and come out.''

Saya close the lid and close the screws.

Takashi peered through the binoculars to keep watch.

''Man, the world still as shit as ever since it started 3 months ago.''

Alice came up the roof to see her big brother Takashi.

''Takashi, everything is all done.''

He smiled at her and pat her head.

''Ok I'll meet up with everyone soon, let me get some fresh air.''

''ok.''

She went down the the ladder and close the roof hatch.

''_I wonder if our families are ok?''_

Takashi went back to join the others.

''Ok so we got two humvees modified with a machine gun to fight our way against them, and we cleaned out all the weapon room and ammo. So we're prepare.''

The group went to each humvees, Takashi was with Shizuka, Alice, Zeke and Saeko and the second humvee was taken by Rika, Kohta,Saya and Rei.

Takashi picked up the radio to get in touch with the others.

''Rika do you copy?''

He hears the static and gets a responds.

''Rika here, alright lets this show on the road.''

Rika drove ahead, Shizuka followed her.

''Saeko hows your shooting?''

Takashi took out his Benelli and peered out the window.

''Never been better.''

Saeko took out her gun and pulled the slide.

Suddenly the humvee stopped.

''What the hell?. Shizuka whats going on?''

Everyone looked at the view and was terrified.

The biggest herd of them start heading towards the group.

Shizuka took the radio and contact Rika.

''Rika, what do we do?''

''We have to open fire!''

Takashi went on the top to start the gun turret.

''Takashi its Kohta, lets take out as many as we can. We'll have to use everything we have to clean them out.''

''Copy that!''

Takashi and Kohta unleash hell of 50 cals on them.

Saeko grab the Benelli to kill them on the side,

Saya came on top with Kohta with a Grenade Launcher.

''Kohta how do I use this?''

''Flip the switch to unlock the safety, then pull the slide and steady the barrel to fire!''

Saya aim further away from their surroundings and unleash a explosives on a large group of them.

The blast wiped out a dozen of them, but more from the rear front were coming in.

''Whoa! I'm starting to love this weapon, Rei back me up!''

Rei took Saya's MP5 and start shooting from the close front.

The group fought their way to advance towards their destination, but the the herd of them continuous resist.

''Shit! This never ends!''

Takashi was running dry on his ammo.

''Damn I need a round of 50 cal.''

Alice grab two clips and pass it to him.

''Thanks Alice, I promise I'll keep everyone safe.''

Takashi reload the gun turret and open fire for his second round.

''Takashi we can't keep this up, we'll run out of ammo soon!''

Kohta respond through the radio.

''I know, there's no end to this, I don't want to believe the fact that this is the end of the line for us!''

Suddenly a explosion wiped out a large number of them.

''Someone is using a rocket launcher on them, lets take out the rest of them!''

The group took out the rest of them and head towards to safety.

''Who saved us?''

Shizuka question as she looked around.

''Here comes our mysterious helper.''

Saya pointed out.

The person coming towards the group with a M4 assault rifle and was wearing a SWAT team police uniform and appears to be a foreigner.

''Thanks for saving us, may we ask who might you be?''

Rika gave a salute to him.

''My name is Leon Wong and I'm a with a Selected Police Force from Kowloon Hong Kong, Its nice to meet you all.''

He gave a salute back to Rika.

''You guys got some real Firepower their, are you kids in a military academy?''

Everyone gave a sarcastic laugh.

''Good one, but no. We are just high school students. Kohta and Rika here got military experience.''

Takashi pointed out to them.

''Impressive, I hope you guys are alright for me to tag a long with you.''

Leon gave a smile.

Kohta place his hand on Leons shoulder and gave him the thumbs up.

''You don't need to ask. We stick together to survive.''

I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took that long to upload, I been busy next chapter is on the way.


End file.
